Black Rose
by someCALLmeSTRAnge
Summary: THIS IS NOT MY STORY! This is my friend and she asked if I could put this up for her.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright everyone just to let you guys know this is not my story. This is my friends and she asked me to post this for her. So I would appreciate it if you would only leave positive comments and no flames alright!**

**Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer:Both my friend and I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters. I also don't own this plot but my friend does.  
**

* * *

It was night. Sebastian helped me into my pajamas and blew out the candles. I felt lonely so I asked Sebastian to stay by my side until I fell asleep. I turned on my side, away from him so he could not see my face. Although I could not see him I could feel that he was smiling down at me. It still surprised me amazingly tall he was compared to me. I rolled my eyes at the thought. It seemed that I'd fallen asleep because I could no longer feel the cold, dark presence that Sebastian always gave off. I sat up in bed and recalled all the events that happened today. Grell had continued stalking Sebastian, who was doing the daily chores that I had assigned him. Lizzie would not stop trying to get everyone(including Sebastian) wear silly pink bonnets and Grell wear frilly dresses and what not. So, I had plenty of things on my mind that were keeping me from my sleep. It must have been my loneliness or my inability to sleep, but for some apparent reason, I wanted Sebastian at my side again. I couldn't quite place the feeling, but I felt almost sad. I pulled the covers up to my chin and closed my eyes. Not a moment later I felt a little warmer than I should have underneath the covers. My eyes were closed but I could see red on the back of my eyelids. It was almost as if someone had lit a candle in my dark bedroom. Probably Sebastian. He probably hadn't left yet and lit another candle, so I decided to open my eyes.

There was a girl by my door. She looked so young. I was sure she must have been not yet five years old. Her eyes were sadly, yet alarmingly gaping at me. Her hair was stringy and pale. She had dark circles under her eyes as if she had not been asleep the day she was born. It seemed as if she were gliding toward me with a soft light surrounding her.

"Take it please!" she cried.

In her hand, she held a beautiful glass rose. The petals, the leaves, everything were all black, all except the stem. It was crystal clear with names I could not read.

"Take it now and throw it away!" she wailed at me, her growing wider with each word.

"No! I don't want it!" I yelled putting my hands out to try to stop her. Then she threw it. The rose seemed to fall forever then I got the strength I needed.

"Sebastian!"

The door flew open and Sebastian ran in and caught the rose a split second before it could hit the marble floor and shatter into a million pieces.

The dead girl turned to me and started to fade away into the darkness.

"No!! What have you done?" then she was gone.

"Sebastian what was that?" I sat up in bed, still shocked at what had just happened.

"Well if you want to know master. I believe that was a girl." Sebastian smiled darkly.

"Don't fool around! I order you to tell me what that was!" Sebastian regained his serious face.

"Young master, to the best of my knowledge, she was the last descendant from a royal family who owned a rose like this." Sebastian held up the rose in all of its beauty. Sebastian was hiding something from me and I wanted to know what.

* * *

**Yeah... so this is not the entire first chapter 'cause my friend took her note book before I could finish it. So this is sort of like a preview? I promise to get it back from her and type the rest of it. So please review her story and make sure they are nice.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**HAHA! I'm back with another chapter for you guys! After a lot of begging and pleading, my freind finaly gave me her notebook(actually she gave me her notebook a long time ago I just forgot about it and it has been in my backpack for like almost half of the summerXD)!**

**Disclaimer:Kuroshitsuji nor the charecters do not belong to me or my friend. This story also doesn't belong to but my grateful friend.**

**ENJOY!**

I ordered Sebastian to stand guard outside the door. If he should hear anything then he could burst the door open and rescue me. As soon as I woke up the next morning Sebastian strolled in with my mourning tea and he helped me put on my clothes and tie my eye patch.

"Sebastian, I would like something warm and delicious for breakfast this mourning." and so he always does. He bowed while putting his right hand on his chest

"Yes my lord." He rushed to the kitchen to prepare my meal.

I walked slowly to the dining room where my tea should be waiting and then I heard something.

"Ciel, help!"

I turned around thinking I heard my mother's voice. No one was there. So I tried to ignore it and walked down the hallway.

"Ciel, hurry!"

'_there it is again'_ I thought to myself. Where is it coming from?

"Cieeel!"

I started running. Running away from what sounded like my mother.

I ran right into Sebastian because I had not been looking where I was going. He didn't even flinch as I hit him. But me, I seemed to fall backward right off him, but with one simple move he grabbed my hand and held me up off the ground.

"Young master may I ask what you were running away from? You could have gotten hurt just simply running into me like that." he was still holding my hand and he was holding me up by the lower back with his left hand. Our faces were close. I almost couldn't breath.

I remained silent, wondering why he was still holding me like this. Maybe he was waiting for an order?

"Sebastian, put me down at once!"

"As you wish." he gently put me down on the floor.

Sebastian had made the *curry bread again. It was really delicious and I wanted another one, but at the same time I didn't want to him to think that I liked it. There was a knock at the door.

"Young master?" It was Meirin.

"I found this on the floor next to the dining room." she lifted the object to show me. My eyes widen as I saw her holding the black rose.

"I thought it was really beautiful and wondered if you might have dropped it." she said as she handed the rose to Sebastian. I waited until Meirin left the room then I looked at Sebastian.

"Sebastian," I said with a stern voice, "where did you leave that rose last night?"

"I left it where you would have wanted it. On your desk in your office, young master."

My heart beat quickly now. I was nervous. It was because of a rose, a stupid black rose.

* * *

**Well there you have it the rest of the first chapter! And don't worry I have the second chapter with me ready to go and it will come quiker than the last chapter and I promise it's going to be a lot longer. But first I want to see some reviews to know you guys actually like it. Personally I like it but my friend, who is actually the plotting this thinks otherwise. So to help her get over her insecureness or whatever you want to call it please leave nice reviews!**

*****You remember that episode when Sebby had made those yummy looking curry breads? Well there you have it. Me and my friend couldn't think of anything creative for Ciel's breakfast so we just put the curry bread.


End file.
